Que el viento me lleve a ti
by Liraz Nightray
Summary: Kagura anheló tanto su libertad que no se dio cuenta, hasta que el viento se llevó su vida, que siempre la tuvo. Porque ella fue quién escogió amarlo. Y aunque no esté, seguirá siendo suya ya que el viento la llavará hacia él. Viñeta participante en la actividad: ¡Poesía Feudal! Del foro: La Aldea Sengoku.


**Pairing:** Kagura & Sesshomaru  
 **Palabras:** 935\. Sin título, disclaimer, notas de autor y ni frase. **  
** **Notas de autor:** Dejo el link del foro para que se nos unan y nos ayuden a crecer: : / / www. F anfiction fórum / La – aldea – Sengoku / 160640 /  
 **Disclaimer:** InuYasha no me pertenece. Si fuese mío, Kagura no hubiese muerto :CCC la amo

* * *

 **QUE EL VIENTO ME LLEVE A TI**

* * *

 _"Y que tal si soy tuyo sin anillo ni título. Y que tal si soy tuyo porque quiero y porque te quiero. Y que tal si la vida nos encuentra más juntos que casados, más enamorados que morados, más unidos que asociados. Y que tal si nos queremos sin porqués, sin excusas y sin miedo. Y que tal si nos hacemos verdad, realidad y luna."_ ―Brando. Cartas al tiempo.

* * *

Le pone triste pensar todo el tiempo que tuvo que pasar para volver a sentir los latidos de su corazón, pero lo más triste de todo es que esos latidos eran los últimos, a ella le hubiese gustado tanto sentir su corazón palpitar por _él._

Ahora que tiene un corazón, este se apaga lentamente. Está sola, herida y sin energía para curarse, va a morir, la vida y la libertad se le escapan de las manos. Siente el aire golpear su débil cuerpo y la sangre correr por sus heridas.

El silencio reina, no se escucha nada cerca de ahí, más que su respiración que se está entrecortando. Ahora le resta esperar por su último aliento, sola en un campo de flores blancas, que de apoco se tiñen del rojo de su sangre.

―¿A caso moriré aquí, sola? ―Kagura no lo supo hasta ese momento, pero le tiene miedo a la soledad. No fue tan mala para merecerse ese desenlace y no pudo evitar pensar en él, si tan solo él estuviera ahí...

Morirá y será libre. _«Esta_ _es la libertad que busqué_ _»_ trata de ver el lado positivo, tan patética está siendo.

Si tan solo el viento la arrastrara hasta él... en eso escucha un ruido y levanta la vista. Fue como si el viento transportara sus pensamientos y deseos hasta él y se lo trajera. ―Sessho-ma-ru.

Pronuncia lento e inseguro. Ella está arrodillada, como la condenada a muerte que es, y él está frente a ella viéndola con ¿tristeza? Es tan hermoso que logra hacer que su agonizante corazón palpite por él.

―Seguí el aroma de tu sangre y espíritu ―aclara.

Suspira decepcionada. ―Ya veo, así que esperabas ver a Naraku ―baja la cabeza, el destino se empeña en hacer sufrir más a una moribunda ―¿Estás decepcionado por no haberlo encontrando?

Sesshomaru achica sus ojos, eso Kagura no lo ve. ―Sabía que se trataba de ti.

Abre los ojos. ¿Escuchó bien? ¿Por ella? Un piquete de felicidad la inunda. Ahora sabe que por lo menos no morirá sola.

Ya no tiene fuerza de levantar su cabeza y verlo ―su final se acerca―.

―Ya veo ―sus palabras salen a un ritmo pausado « _lo sabías, viniste aun sabiendo que era yo_ » un suave viento sopla en esos momentos, llevándose consigo los últimos momentos que le quedan de vida.

Sabe que va a morir y que nadie y ni nada puede salvarla. Y justo en esos momentos ―en el que el tiempo se acaba para ella y continua para los demás―, se da cuenta que no siempre se tiene lo que se quiere, pero que ella lo está teniendo en esos momentos. Quizás, como premio a que pronto se va a morir.

Kagura anheló, mientras estaba con vida, su libertad. Luego la conoció y se enamoró de él. Y por cruel que parezca, cuando obtuvo las dos cosas, ella se tiene que ir. Siendo que antes podía conformarse con una sola, « _si tenía libertad tendría amor y si tenía amor tendría libertad_ ».

El viento que se lleva su vida, se lleva ―también― la tristeza y el miedo de morir sola y en cambio, le pega con felicidad, porque él está ahí. Y comprende que existen diversas opiniones acerca del amor, ella lo único que sabe es que no se escoge a quién amar y aunque Naraku la controló y la tenía en su dominio, ella tuvo la libertad de amar a Sesshomaru.

Ella lo escogió y decidió enamorarse de él ―quizás no fue correspondida―, pero el hecho de que esté con ella, en sus últimos momentos, le dice que le importa ―aunque él siempre muestra compasión por las personas que guardan sentimientos hacia él―.

« _Mi Tenseiga no puede salvarla_ ». Kagura no ve la tristeza en los ojos se Sesshomaru y el intento que quería hacer por salvarla. Ella ya está cansada; la brisa del viento sopla con más fuerza ―ya está por irse―.

―¿Te vas?

« _¿Se va?_ »

―Sí.

« _¿Quiere irse?_ »

No. Pero lo acepta. Porque en tierra y a donde sea que vaya, lo que siente por él, permanecerá y lo alcanzará siempre.

El amor es eterno. Su amor es de Sesshumaru y de nadie más; el viento lo trajo hasta ella y el viento se encargará de recordárselo, siempre.

―Ya es suficiente ―se endereza y lo ve con una sonrisa. « _Pude verte por última vez._ » Será viento y el viento es libre.

Fue su consuelo. Y sabe que aunque no esté y ni sean nada « _¿En realidad aspiraba algo?_ » lo seguirá amando. Porque para amar no hace falta ser pareja o estar casados. El amor es libre y ni la muerte lo termina. El amor llegó libre como el viento hacia ella y no dejó pasarlo, hasta hacerlo realidad a su manera; con _viento._ Ella no necesitó un compromiso con él para amarlo y él no necesitó algo ―más que saber lo que ella sentía― para acompañarla en sus últimos momentos.

Y deja caerse hacia atrás; Kagura se desploma y el aire se la lleva, deja a Sesshomaru solo, sintiendo las ráfagas de viento alejarse más y más.

―¡Espera Sesshomaru! ―InuYasha entra en escena, también muestra compasión por la que acaba de morir ―¿Kagura estaba sufriendo?

―Estaba sonriendo ―y se va en la dirección exacta en la que el viento sopla.

Y la razón por la que Kagura murió con una sonrisa en el rostro es porque tuvo lo que más deseó: _Sesshomaru_. Porque para ella, él significó libertad. Su realidad es la libertad que el viento llevará hasta él, la brisa hará que la recuerde y recuerde su amor, haciendo verdad lo que siempre anheló.

* * *

 **¡Amé esta viñeta! Es mi favorita de todo lo que he escrito de Inuyasha: 1. Kagura es mi personaje femenino favorito y 2. AMO A SESSHOMARU, LA VIDA ME DEBE UN AMO BONITO, me proyecté bastante pero no sé sí cumple con la actividad (?) bueno, yo interpreté así la imagen: no necesitas estar casado para amar y yo quise dar entender que Kagura no necesita estar viva para seguir amándolo. Cuando el amor te llega, te llega y se tiene que hace realidad, sin importar qué. Y eso quise demostrar.**

 **Espero que les guste. El título del fic, sufrí con él. :C**


End file.
